


How can I Trust You?

by Banne



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fictober 2018, M/M, crossfaction relationship, spy has to do feelings and he gets confused easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banne/pseuds/Banne
Summary: The BLU Spy tries to leave the RED Sniper's camper with as little post-sex talk as possible. Sniper has other ideas.





	How can I Trust You?

It was only once he was lying in the RED Sniper’s camper, thoroughly dishevelled and coming down from his post-sex haze did the BLU Spy stop and consider how monumentally stupid his actions had been. He was still wearing much of his uniform, including the balaclava at least. His identity may have been spared. Sniper, on the other hand, was wearing significantly less. 

Spies only sleep with their enemies to gain information or trust. Spies do not sleep with their enemies because the enemy is attractive. And has a nice accent. And is slightly politer than said Spies may have previously thought. 

Spies also do not go through mental backflips to try and prove to themselves that their enemies aren’t attractive, polite, and that they don’t sound sexy when they have him pinned down against the bed in an old camper van. 

The Sniper himself was shirtless and laying with his eyes closed, arms wrapped gently around Spy. His breathing was beginning to even out. It was clear to Spy that Sniper would fall asleep soon and Spy would be able to sneak away, never to think about this incident again. In the meantime, he attempted to mentally tally where all his clothing had likely gone so that he would be able to make a quick escape. Instead, his mind wandered and he began to examine Sniper’s van. It was cramped and slightly messy, yes, but nothing was actually too dirty. Sniper’s clothes were all put away neatly (except for those shed in getting Spy into his bed). The only dish left out on the small counter was a mug that proclaimed its owner to be the number 1 sniper. Spy wondered if Sniper had gotten it for himself or it had been a gift. Tucked into one corner lay Sniper’s precious riffle. The one he had shot so many times at Spy. Within arms reach of the bed was a kukri. The weapons served as a reminder of his current precarious location. 

But right beside the hilt of the kukri, there was a photograph on a shelf. It showed Sniper, smiling at the camera with an arm each around an older man and an older woman. Even though they didn’t share any resemblance, Spy could guess they were Sniper’s parents. As logical as it was that Sniper had a family, potentially even one he cared about, it was difficult of Spy to reconcile the image of a happy family with the handle to a weapon he had been killed with. Spy decided to close his eyes instead of thinking about it. 

Sniper would fall asleep. Spy would leave. No one would ever have to know.

However, in contrast to Spy’s plans, Sniper did not fall asleep. Instead, he slowly shifted his arm away from Spy and stood up. Spy opened his eyes again and watched as Sniper, still naked, walked to the kitchenette and said, “Coffee?”

Spy took moment to process the question. “You’re offering me coffee?”

Sniper shrugged. “Sure. I want some. It would be rude not to offer you some too. It’s decaf though, and pre-ground. None of your fancy French shit here.”

Choosing to ignore the slight against his country, Spy agreed to a cup in disbelief. It was odd enough that he was in a REDs living space at all. Might as well embrace madness for a coffee. Even an inferior decaffeinated one. 

Sniper heated a kettle and poured instant coffee mix into the mug on the counter, the paused and considered before opening a cupboard and getting down a regular glass. He put mix in that as well. Both men waited in silence that was only broken when the electric kettle clicked to signal that the water had boiled. Sniper poured water into the mug first, mixing it and handing it to Spy. Then, he poured water into the glass.

Which immediately shattered from the heat.

“Fuck!” Spy watched as Sniper’s hands were cut from the broken shards of glass. He was able to jump back in time to avoid the hot water which came spilling off the counter without a container to hold it. 

Entirely without thinking, Spy stood up to join Sniper. He swiftly placed the surviving cup of coffee on the shelf with the family photo. Then he grabbed Sniper’s hands and began to examine them closely. “You are lucky,” he said. “None of these will need attention from a Medic.” Spy lingered with his hands clasping gently to Sniper’s injured ones. He allowed his body to relax a little. Spy hadn’t realized his heartbeat had sped up the moment Sniper had been injured. “Why did you not use a second mug? This could have been prevented.” 

Sniper smiled a little. “Only have the one. Don’t usually have company.” 

The balaclava hid Spy’s blush from view. Suddenly intimately aware of Sniper’s state of undress again he jerked his hands away from the Sniper’s and said, “You should still clean those.” 

For a moment, Sniper stared at Spy. Then he shook his head and washed his hands. “Sorry ‘bout that. Least you can still enjoy your coffee.”

“You have it. You were the one who first wanted coffee.”

“No, go ahead. You’re the guest here.”

Spy and Sniper locked eyes again. Then Sniper laughed a little bit and Spy couldn’t help but joining in. What an absurd situation they had gotten themselves into. A RED and a BLU fighting, not over resources, but coffee. A Spy and a Sniper smiling at each other. 

Slowly, the laughter subsided and the room fell into an awkward silence again. “Well,” Spy began. “This was interesting. I’m going to leave and pretend it never happened and try to stab you in the morning.”

Sniper’s hand shot out to hold onto Spy’s arm. “Wait-”

Spy automatically slapped Sniper away while stepping back and reached for his balisong. Which was in his coat pocket, which he was not wearing. Another stupid mistake.

“Look. Spy.” Sniper began again, “We don’t have to… we don’t have to completely ignore each other after this. We’re both grown professionals here. We can still do… whatever this is. And keep going to fights in the morning.”

“And how can I trust you?” Even Spy was taken aback by the harshness in his voice, but he pressed on. “Respawn is only active in battles. You could kill me and I would not come back. My team would have to find a new Spy. Not to mention the trouble we would both be in if anyone else found out.”

“Me? How can I trust you?” Sniper stepped forward, closing the gap Spy had created. “You’re the spook. It would’ve been kiddy stuff to you to stab me. But you didn’t. I don’t really care what your motive was. And I will shoot you in the next fight. But here? I just don’t care. You’re the only bloke who’s been in here in years. At this point, if you’re willing to come back, yes. I would take it. Is it bloody nuts of me? Sure. This whole battle is as well though. May as well join the fucking party.” 

As Sniper had ranted his face had come closer and closer to Spy. His hands then slowly reached up to hold Spy’s face. “Please. You don’t have to really trust me. Just know that I won’t hurt you if we keep this up.”

Spy smirked. “And what if I’m into that?” Although his tone was light and suggestive, Spy was really thinking over what Sniper had said. They were both risking a lot if they continued to see each other. Yet, being with Sniper hadn’t felt wrong. It hadn’t felt like Sniper was his enemy. Instead, Spy knew that he had lost himself in the RED’s deceitfully slim arms.

And despite knowing what a monumentally bad idea it was, Spy wanted to come back. 

At Spy’s words Sniper’s face turned a bright red matching his discarded uniform. He sprung backwards and out a few broken words while looking at the ground.

Spy laughed. “Relax. I am kidding. We should not continue though.” Spy brushed past Sniper to locate his clothing and began to get dressed. Sniper watched, clearly disappointed by the answer. Once Spy was fully dressed, he headed towards the door. As much as his head was telling him to leave, Spy first ghosted his lips across Sniper's. “I did not say that we will not continue.”

Without watching for Sniper’s reaction, Spy cloaked himself and went out of the door. As he walked through the night back to the BLU base, Spy knew that he would not be able to resist returning to the Sniper.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long. Oops?


End file.
